Best unlucky?
by Deluxiuz XiuHan
Summary: Yoongi tidak pernah tau, sekali ia muncul di hadapan Park Jimin maka Park -sialan- Jimin tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. "Sasaeng?" / "Aku bukan seorang Sasaeng, bodoh. Apalagi untuk artis sepertimu." / "Bukannya dia terlalu menolak untuk ukuran sasaeng?"


.

Bangtan!

.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi mengumpat kesal, sedikit menyesal memilih cafe ini sebagai tempat menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siangnya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar, memamerkan dua gigi kelinci manis miliknya. Yang bagi Yoongi lebih terlihat sebagai sambutan untuk masuk ke sebuah kesialan.

"Jungkook, aku tidak mau." Yoongi segera menolak apapun yang ada di otak - belum berkembang sempurna milik- Jungkook bahkan sebelum Jungkook meminta.

"Aku hanya menyapamu hyung."

Yoongi mendengus tidak percaya, menyapa dengan nada manis begitu? Jungkook pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, lupakan saja!"

"Aku benar-benar hanya menyapamu hyung."

Jungkook tetap mempertahankan cengirannya, membuat Yoongi akhirnya menyerah tanpa syarat. Di tatap begitu oleh seekor anak kelinci, siapa yang tahan?

Yoongi benci mengakui, tapi itu trik yang bagus Jeon Jungkook.

"Baiklah baiklah, sekarang katakan." Yoongi berani bersumpah melihat percikan api licik berkobar di mata Jungkook. Dasar serigala berbulu kelinci.

Niat awalnya sih ingin menghabiskan istirahat makan siangnya dengan malas-malasan di cafe ini, sambil mencuci matanya yang kering terlalu lama di ruangan ber AC. Menikmati makan siang dengan pencuci mulut manis yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan dari Jungkook dengan potongan harga.

Tapi baru saja mendaratkan dirinya dengan nyaman di salah satu meja pojok cafe, Jungkook justru datang duduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum penuh makna tersirat begini. Selamat tinggal satu setengah jam makan siangnya yang berharga.

"Kau gila?"

Yoongi menjerit sebagai respon dari permintaan Jungkook, entah sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang jelas Yoongi jadi ingin mencekik Jungkook hingga otaknya menjadi normal kembali.

"Kau, kau, mesum sialan! Siapa yang mengajarimu berpikir kesana!"

Yoongi mengumpat gusar. Tak peduli beberapa pelanggan dan pelayan di cafe itu menatap padanya seperti ia sedang mengumpati anak di bawah umur. Astaga, seingatnya kemaren Jungkook masihlah bocah yang merengek padanya. Sekarang anak ingusan itu bahkan sudah berani memintanya melakukan hal yang menurut Yoongi bejat ini.

"Hyung ini kesempatan emas. Ku mohon, jika kau berhasil aku tidak akan membicarakan mereka di depanmu lagi selamanya. Kumohon." Jungkook merengek , menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Kembali bekerja, sebelum bosmu mendapati mu merengek dan memecatmu!" Yoongi tentu saja menolak. Dengan tegas dan galak. Mana mau dia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Hyung, kali ini saja." Jungkook merengek dengan nada mendayu, matanya membulat lucu dan wajah yang sedikit merengut. Jika Jungkook memiliki telinga kelinci, maka kedua telinga itu akan melemas di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Yoongi tetap menggeleng, berusaha mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak goyah.

"Tidak Jungkook."

"Hyung.."

Argh terkutuklah kau dan gigi kelinci itu Jeon Jungkook!

.

.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Kelinci itu harus membayar setelah ini."

"Ini benar-benar tindakan kriminal."

"Aish!"

"Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana tempat strategis dalam ruangan ini!"

"Jika manager tau persekongkolan ini aku akan berakhir di penjara."

"Sialaaannn!"

Umpatan umpatan samar itu terdengar hampir di seluruh penjuru salah satu kamar hotel dimana Yoongi bekerja. Yoongi sendiri berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamar tersebut dengan sebuah kamera kecil di tangannya.

Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk merekam aktivitas penghuni sementara kamar ini yang di gadang-gadang artis terkenal yang sedang melakukan syuting di daerah sekitar.

Ya, Yoongi beberapa jam yang lalu menyetujui untuk bekerja sama dengan sasaeng gila bernama Jeon Jungkook. Mempertaruhkan pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai hotel yang baik dan bertanggung jawab dengan melakukan hal licik ini.

Demi Tuhan Yoongi sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa itu Kim Taehyung atau Bangtan atau BTS atau apapun mereka yang di gilai Jungkook selama ini. Dan sekarang dia justru akan menjadi tersangka utama penyadapan kamar ini. Yang benar saja?

Jika ketahuan ia yakin bukan hanya di pecat, ia akan berurusan dengan pihak polisi dan para penggemar artis tersebut. Yang artinya Yoongi baru saja secara sadar menandatangani surat kematiannya.

Sekali lagi, terkutuklah kau dan gigi kelinci itu Jeon Jungkook!

Yoongi mendekati salah satu sudut kamar, kamar ini tidak memiliki sekat dari pintu hingga tempat tidur. Jadi jika ia meletakkan kamera disini seluruh penjuru kamar terkecuali kamar mandi akan tertangkap oleh kamera.

Yoongi meletakkan kamera di balik hiasan bunga di atas meja nakas di sudut itu. Memastikan hiasan bunga itu menyembunyikan kamera dengan baik sebelum ia sedikit menyingkir dan mengaktifkan kameranya. Ia bisa mengambil kamera ini ketika tamu artis tersebut sudah meninggalkan daerah ini.

Yoongi baru saja menyalakan kamera itu saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Yoongi membeku, apalagi ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggapai bahunya dan sebuah wajah yang juga mengintip dari balik punggungnya.

"Sasaeng?"

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati wajah seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyum menggoda yang seolah memojokkannya sebagai seorang sasaeng.

Wajah Yoongi memerah. Bukan, bukan karena malu seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja mendapat ciuman dari seorang pria tampan. Wajah nya memerah karena marah, dan malu karena ketahuan.

"Aku bukan seorang sasaeng."

Pria itu terkekeh, mendesak Yoongi ke tempat dimana kamera tidak dapat menangkap gambar mereka berdua.

"Kau tau itu benda apa kan tuan mm mana tanda pengenalmu? Hei, kau menyamar jadi petugas hotel ini ya? Benar-benar nekat." Yoongi melirik dada bagian kanannya yang seharusnya terdapat pin nama dan menggeram. Dia memang sengaja melepas pin namanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Dengar tuan Kim Taehyung."

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama yang di sebutkan Yoongi.

"Aku bukan seorang sasaeng, bodoh. Apalagi untuk artis sepertimu."

Pria itu tertawa, suara tawa yang menyebalkan untuk Yoongi. Dan ketika Yoongi sadar, ia sudah berada di antara pria itu dan dinding.

"Tidak ada pencuri yang mengaku kan?"

"Sudah ku katakan aku bukan sasaeng mu bodoh!"

"Kau hanya takut karena aku menangkap basah kau sedang memasang kamera di kamarku."

"Bisakah kau menjauh? Ruangan ini cukup besar untuk kita bicara." Yoongi menahan bahu pria itu yang sudah benar-benar dekat padanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin tahu namamu." Yoongi menatap sinis pada pria di depannya. "Kau mengajak orang yang kau anggap sasaeng berkenalan? Sungguh murahan."

Pria itu menyeringai.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Kau cukup manis."

Yoongi meradang. Mengumpat sekali sebelum mendorong bahu pria itu menjauh dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Melupakan kamera yang masih tertinggal.

Namun ketika tangannya menggapai pintu, suara pria itu kembali menginterupsi.

"Lupakan soal nama, aku bisa bertanya pada pemilik hotel. Berikan aku nomor ponselmu."

"Brengsek!"

BRAK!

Yoongi membanting pintu setelah ia mengumpat dan keluar dari kamar itu. Mengindahkan suara tawa pria berambut orange di dalam sana yang terdengar hingga luar.

Yoongi mengambil langkah cepat melewati lorong kamar hotel. Menjauhi kamar sialan, yang berisi orang sialan itu. Jangan lupa umpatan dan sumpah serapah beruntun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Oh, Jungkook harus mengetahui hal ini dan melupakan semua impian aneh bertemu artis itu.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Yoongi ingin meracuni orang. Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal, tak peduli seorang pria dari arah berlawanan menatapnya aneh.

"Kim Taehyung sialan, akan kubuat Jungkook menyesal menjadi penggemarmu." Umpat Yoongi tepat ketika ia melewati pria bermasker yang sedari tadi menatapnya aneh, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam lift yang kebetulan terbuka.

Pria bermasker itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dia mengumpat padaku? Memang aku melakukan apa?"

.

.

Taehyung memasuki kamar yang ia dan teman satu grubnya tempati masih dengan kening berkerut, berusaha mengingat kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat petugas hotel itu marah. Dan kerutan di keningnya bertambah dalam ketika mendapati teman satu grubnya yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal nyaris menangis di dalam kamar.

Yah, temannya ini memang suka tertawa untuk segala hal. Dan fans mereka justru menyukai suara tawa temannya ini yang dinggap ceria dan dapat menghidupkan suasana ceria. Tapi sungguh ini sudah terlalu berlebihan.

"Ada apa ini jim? Ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

Jimin, pria berambut orange yang sedari tadi tertawa terpingkal berusaha untuk berhenti dan bernafas dengan normal. Walau nyatanya sedikit air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Kau tau, tadi ada seorang sasaeng. Yang mengumpat , padaku, hahh dan menolak mengaku. Padahal, aku mendapatinya, menaruh kamera, disana. Wajahnya lucu, tapi dia terlalu banyak mengumpat. Tsundere." Jimin menjelaskan dengan nafas satu dua sisa-sisa tawanya masih terdengar.

"Petugas hotel itu?"

"Benar hahahaha." Jimin tertawa lagi. Suara tawanya memang menyenangkan, tapi jika di dengarkan terus menerus begini Taehyung juga bisa sakit kepala.

"Bukannya dia terlalu menolak untuk ukuran sasaeng? Sepertinya dia bahkan tidak mengenal kita."

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya, masih sibuk tertawa. Tetapi menolak opini yang Taehyung berikan. Merasa puas mengerjai sasaeng tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Jimin bangkit, menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya nya. Taehyung mendengus.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya, dan dia mengumpat dengan membawa namaku." Jimin sekali lagi menyemburkan tawanya, dan kali ini Taehyung sudah habis kesabaran mendengarnya.

"Berhenti atau tubuhmu melayang dari lantai 8."

"Baiklah baiklah."

"Kau akan melaporkan sasaeng tadi pada manager hotel?" tanya Taehyung setelah suara tawa Jimin benar-benar menghilang.

"Untuk apa? Aku akan melakukan pendekatan padanya." jawab Jimin membuat Taehyung melotot. Gila ya?

"Gila ya? Seorang artis melakukan pendekatan pada sasaengnya?" Jimin mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Lagipula dia lumayan." gumam Jimin yang membuat rahang Taehyung serasa jatuh. Pria ini sudah benar-benar gila.

.

.

TBC

.

Olah, siapa yang sudah liat dancenya jimin dan jhope di mama yang jimin pake penutup mata? Akhirnya gara gara dance itu aku jadi mantap bergabung di #teamtopjimin dan mencoba menulis ff. Maaf, masih belum berpengalaman.

Rambut jimin = mv Run , yoongi = mv BS&T

Aku juga #teamtopTaehyung dan pecinta pinky eomma bts.

Kritik dan saran?


End file.
